1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports practice devices, sports practice devices for use with sports balls, and sports practice devices for use in training with soccer balls.
2. Background of the Art
To succeed in sports, it is essential that players practice on a regular basis. In all types of sports, various practice techniques and systems have been developed to train particular skill sets in the various sports. A vast number of complex devices and systems have been developed to target specific techniques in specific sports. The more complex the system, the more likely that the system is too complex and costly in comparison to the benefits that can be obtained. In some sports, such as golf, the complexity of some equipment has been the object of ridicule, as comically shown in the movie Tin Cup.
Most young players cannot afford the more expensive training systems promoted in their particular sports, even if they provided some genuine benefit. Many of the systems are also complex to set up and cannot be positioned or used by smaller children. The simplest available practice devices for soccer, however, offer little reward during practice and therefore cannot maintain the player's interest for significant time. Among the published sports practice systems that can be used for soccer practice are the following U.S. Patents and Patent Applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,904 (Oleson) describes a sports electronic training system with sport ball, and applications thereof. In an embodiment, the system comprises at least one monitor and an electronic processing device for receiving data from the at least one monitor and providing feedback to an individual based on the received data. The monitor can be a motion monitor that measures an individual's performance such as, for example, speed, pace and distance for a runner. Other monitors might include a heart rate monitor, a temperature monitor, an altimeter, et cetera. In an embodiment, a sport ball that includes a motion monitor for monitoring motion of the sport ball stores an identification value received when a shoe that includes a motion monitor contacts the sport ball. The stored identification value serves as a record of the contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,612 (Guthrie) provides a net or barrier that has strategically located pocket(s) attached to the net over holes(s) in the net/barrier in order to catch a ball or projectile that passes through the hole(s). A computer-assisted method displays information, more particularly advertisement, onto a net or barrier. The computer-assisted display is viewable by a TV or video audience.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050187037, a sports training target system is disclosed. The system includes a target anchor having a support post that includes a slight angle in the forward direction. The system includes a target section having at least one target arm which is rotatably secured to the anchor support post. When a ball is thrown by a pitcher and it strikes the target arm, the target section will partially rotate around the anchor support post. The angle in the support post, together with gravity, will force the target section back to its original position facing the user.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080293522 (Kaleel), a freely positionable tennis court practice target has a plurality of areas each of which generates a signal when impacted by a ball. A counter-display is responsive to signals from each area to numerically display the number of hits to each area. Lights and/or speakers may be included to provide an indication when each target area is impacted.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,187,123 (Pettys) describes a portable target to enable an individual to practice kicking soccer balls through what is considered the most difficult location for a goal tender to guard against. A portable target for a soccer goal designed with rods that enable an individual to stand on the ground and lift the portable target so that it can be lifted over the top horizontal crossbar of the soccer goal and then set in place. The target has elongated rods with curved hook attaching members designed in a manner that enables an individual to stand on the ground and simply lift the target so that the curved hook attaching members can be extended over the top horizontal crossbar of a soccer goal and then lowered onto the top horizontal crossbar of a soccer goal to be removably affixed thereto. The rods are removably retained within interior channels within the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,515 (Morris) discloses apparatus, systems, and methods for aiding a user in learning and practicing techniques for performing a volley kick of a soccer ball. A volley kick training apparatus, as disclosed herein, is configured to position and hold a soccer ball to simulate to a user the scenario of kicking a soccer ball while in mid air to perform and achieve the volley kick.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,183 (Ohle) describes a ball kicking-training apparatus that has a base which vertically supports a post having a rotatable axle whose top end is provided with a ball and socket device. The ball component of the ball and socket device is attached to an arm whose opposite end is attached to the ball to be kicked by the user of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,914 (Cooksey) provides an upright standard including a plurality of horizontally outwardly projecting vertically spaced support arms journaled from the sleeve for rotation thereabout, the outer ends of the support arms including target members thereon for striking by a bat-like member. The upright is removably supported from a base structure including depending ground impaling blades and the support arms are mounted from the upright upon sleeves journaled from the upright and including weight means on the sides thereof opposite the sides from which the support arms project in order to enable the support arms to rotate about the upright in a substantially balanced manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,494 (Stephenson) discloses a soccer training apparatus comprises a net capable of being placed in a deployed position, connected to or located adjacent a soccer goal frame and above a soccer playing surface, so as to cover a portion of a target opening bounded by the soccer goal frame and soccer playing surface. The net includes a peripheral edge located relative to the soccer goal frame so as to form a gap which extends around the net in the deployed position which permits a soccer ball to pass through and enter the soccer goal area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,219 (Pakieser) discloses a soccer training device that has a net which covers the large central portion of a soccer goal but leaves limited openings in the upper corners of the goal as well as along each opposite side of the goal which are relatively harder for a goal tender to block. The objective is to train and teach soccer players to kick or otherwise lawfully propel the soccer ball through those relatively harder portions of the goal for a goal tender to block, thereby increasing the likelihood of being able to score.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,334 (McNamara) describes a practice backdrop for hockey and other sports that includes a flexible backdrop sheet, e.g. vinyl plastic impregnated cloth. Connectors support the backdrop sheet from its upper edge. An impact-dampening weight is connected to the backdrop sheet near its lower edge to help the backdrop sheet absorb the impact of a hockey puck or ball which strikes it. A removable and replaceable target sheet that has a frontal area which is smaller than the backdrop and can be formed from cloth is overlaid against the front surface of the backdrop to serve as an object for a player to shoot at and to help cushion the impact of shots fired at the backdrop. Lifting cords elevate and simultaneously fold both the backdrop and target into contiguous horizontally extending accordion folds in which horizontal folds of the target are lapped between horizontal folds of the backdrop material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,194 (Wade) discloses a particularly flexible soccer goal target that can be formed by using a plurality of fasteners or clips to attach together a plurality of strips of netting into a target assembly. The plurality of strips of netting are fastened or clipped together, edge to edge, to form a net assembly having sufficient width and height to extend across a substantial portion of the entrance of the soccer goal. The strips of netting, which are fastened or clipped together to form the target assembly, may be easily disconnected by unclipping them at different locations of the goal entrance to provide openings in the target assembly at different positions in the goal that will serve as targets for practice. Further, both the soccer net and flexible soccer goal may be provided at their peripheries with a plurality of spaced permanently attached cord-formed attachment means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,889 (Long) describes a portable and lightweight soccer practice net that can be quickly attached to and removed from an existing soccer goal frame by one person. The net consists of a generally non-elastic material with webbing straps attached to its perimeter to strengthen the edges of the net. By adjusting the tension in the webbing straps, the tension of the net may be varied to allow different soccer drills to be practiced. The practice net is capable of withstanding high tension forces in excess of 350 pounds to rebound soccer balls at nearly the same speed with which they strike the practice net.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,725 (Leras) describes a soccer shooting training target which may be easily rolled up and transported and which can be installed over an existing soccer goal. The target comprises a plurality of individual targets containing flaps sized to admit passage to a soccer ball. The soccer shooting training target's upper edge is tied in place to the goal rear crossbar using a weighted rope. The bottom corners of the soccer shooting training target are tied down using elastic cord and stakes in order to render the target stable in the presence of wind. Alternate soccer shooting training target configurations include a stand mounted free standing version and a canister housed target permanently mounted to a soccer goal crossbar.
These and even more complex systems known in the art can still be improved upon, even adding simple constructions that can engage users for longer periods of time. The components, materials and systems of the references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.